


Michael Pranks Jeremy

by Winiter



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Happy April Fools, I should really work on my other one, Jeremy has bad anxiety, M/M, Michael fakes his death, Michael is a Little Shit, Michael pranks Jeremy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winiter/pseuds/Winiter
Summary: Michael thinks it would be funny to prank Jeremy but it ends up going wrong.





	Michael Pranks Jeremy

**Author's Note:**

> Happy April Fools and Easter! I thought I’d take a break and do a one shot of Michael pulling a prank on Jeremy.

Michael was checking to make sure he had everything ready while he argued with Jeremy on the phone. “Jeremy, I swear when I get over there I’ll knock some sense into you, it’s perfectly safe!” He huffed as he finished applying fake blood, checking himself over in the mirror before nodding with approval and heading out to his car.

Jeremy rolled his eyes as he flopped back onto his bed. “Just because it was safe before doesn’t mean it is now you dumbass.”

Michael scoffed as he started his car, keeping his phone on speaker as he started driving. “Oh shut up, I’ve done it a thousand times, it’s not like it’ll kill me.”

Jeremy sighed as he stared up at his ceiling. “I know it won’t but you still worry me at time Mikey.”

Michael laughed as he rolled his eyes. “Lookie Jer, I’m going faster than I should while I’m talking to you.” He grinned as he got a block away from Jeremy’s house.

“Michael Mell! Stop it! You could get hurt!” Jeremy yelled, his anxiety spiking.

“I’m fine J-“ Michael slowed down to make sure he didn’t actually get hurt and purposely hit a trash can, causing a loud bag as he quickly hung up.

“M-Michael…?” Jeremy flinched at the loud bang as his eyes grew wide. “Michael! An-Answer me!” He looked at the phone and saw the call had ended as tears crept at the corners of his eyes.

Michael parked his car, grabbing his phone and turning it off as he got out, inspecting the damage before shrugging and walking the rest of the way to Jeremy’s house, making sure not to be seen.

Jeremy was in a panic, he was rapidly sending Michael texts before trying to call him as the tears overflowed. “C-Come on… please p-pick u-up…”

Michael quietly slipped into Jeremy’s house, creeping upstairs before letting out a pained groan and collapsing in front of Jeremy’s door.

Jeremy jumped and scrambled to get up, dropping his phone as he stumbled over to the door. He let out a gasp as one of his hands flew up to cover his mouth, letting out a loud sob upon seeing Michael sprawled out on the ground, covered in what he thought was real blood.

Michael held his breath and fought the want to jump up and tell Jeremy it was just a joke as Jeremy bent down and grabbed Michael into a hug, holding him close.

“M-Michael! I-I’m so-sorry! I’m s-so s-so-sorry!” Jeremy wailed, burying his head into Michael’s shoulder.

Michael had enough and opened his eyes, pulling Jeremy into a tight hug, earning a gasp from Jeremy. “Jer, it’s alright, I’m alright, it’s a joke.”

Jeremy pulled back slightly and glared at Michael. “Y-You’re an as-asshole!”

Michael sighed and ran a hand through Jeremy’s hair, kissing his forehead. “I’m sorry Jer..”

Jeremy shook his head before resting his it back on Michael’s shoulder. “I h-hate y-you…”

Michael smiled softly and gently rubbed Jeremy’s back. “I love you too Jerbear.”


End file.
